Disposable diapers are well known and it is also well known that it is often necessary to have a method for cleaning the diaper user prior to the application of a new diaper.
It is also well known to prepackage two elements which are designed to be used together.
The particular invention, however, deals with a combination of a dispoable diaper and a moisturized wipe pad or sheet for cleaning the user. The inventive combination utilizes the means for attaching the wipe to also secure the diaper in a compact folded form even when removed from the box. Traditionally, disposable diapers come prepackaged in a box or other container in a somewhat compressed form. When the diapers are removed from the box to be placed in a diaper bag or the like, they need to be secured with a rubberband or other method to prevent them from unfolding, expanding and taking up a great deal of room. The diaper is now more likely to become contaminated.
Prior art known to the inventor, dealing with both disposable diapers and combination packages include U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,439 granted to Banks on May 5, 1953 which teaches the combination of a single use towel having a soap cartridge folded therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,037 granted to Hansen Dec. 8, 1959 teaches the broad concept of a multi-layer disposable diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,456 granted to Stuart, Jr. Feb. 9, 1971 teaches the concept of a combination of a moist washing solution encapsulated in a drying member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,999 granted to Wamberg June 22, 1971 teaches the concept of a disposable diaper having front covering which is attached only along the top edge which may be used to clean the user and also used to cover the soiled area of the diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,567 granted to Richardson, Jr. on Jan. 18, 1972 teaches the combination of a disposable applicator unit including a selectively releasable liquid and an absorbent pad material for applying the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,038 granted to Buell Feb. 26, 1974 discloses a disposable diaper wherein the top sheet of the diaper i.e. the plastic portion may be easily detached from the diaper and separately disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,189 granted to Taylor Dec. 16, 1975 discloses a disposable diaper having an auxiliary pad which is selectively positionable within the diaper for appropriate absorbency.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,417,894 granted Nov. 29, 1983 to Norris discloses a disposable diaper having a towel sheet superposed on the back sheet of the diaper which may be unfastened and used as a towel to clean the child.
With the above noted prior art in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable diaper which remains in compact sanitary form when removed from the bulk package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disposable diaper which when opened and ready for use places a premoistened towelette for cleaning at the disposal of the user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a disposable diaper wherein the securement and packaging for a premoistened towelette likewise secures the diaper in a compact folded sanitary configuration.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable diaper which is secured in a compact folded sanitary configuration such that when the securement is released so that the diaper can be open for use a premoistened towelette is automatically dispensed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a moistened towelette with each diaper to encourage the use thereof resulting in greater sanitation.